Il faut une première fois a tout
by Tik4Tak
Summary: C'est la guerre, tout le monde le sait. Et moi, Drago Malefoy, je suis du côté des gentils. Enfin j'étais ou je suis sur le point de ne plus l'être. Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas moi en tout cas. Mais, elle, elle a cru en moi, Hermione ma...


Voici une song fic ! Un O.S Drago et Hermione sur un fond de Linda Lemay ( Donnez lui la passion ). Et puis voilà.

OoOoOo

C'est la guerre, tout le monde le sait. Et moi, Drago Malefoy, je suis du côté des gentils. Enfin j'étais ou je suis sur le point de ne plus l'être. Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas moi en tout cas. Mais, elle, elle a cru en moi, Hermione ma femme, celle avec qui j'aurai voulu finir ma vie, celle avec qui j'ai eu une petite fille du nom de Chance. On a choisi se nom parce que j'ai eu une deuxième chance, une chance d'être heureux. Maintenant, je suis allongé par terre et le sang qui devrait couler dans mes veines est répandu autour de moi, je n'arrive pas à bouger. J'entends du bruit, des cris et des pleurs, le monde entier se bat contre un homme, un monstre, Lord Voldemort . Et si je meurs, ce qui sera probablement le cas vu tous ce sang, je suis heureux de savoir que c'est pour donner un monde meilleur à ma fille. Je suis juste triste de ne pouvoir leur dire au revoir, je ne veux pas partir avant de savoir qu'elles vont bien, je ne veux pas mourir sans revoir leurs visages. Mais je crois que c'est trop tard, je suis sur le point de m'en aller. Je ne sais pas trop à qui je parle, peut être bien que c'est à moi même ou à Dieu bien que je n'y crois pas, mais c'est pas grave il faut une première fois à tous et puis au moins j'aurais parler à quelqu'un avant de partir. Alors je vais vous dire se que je veux :

Je veux que Hermione vive, qu'elle soit heureuse malgré mon départ, qu'elle continu sa vie et qu'elle ne regrette rien. Je veux qu'elle sache que je l'aimais, que je l'aime de tout mon coeur et qu'elle m'a appris à être heureux. Je sais que ça fait un peut cliché mais après tout je vais mourir alors je dit ce que je veux. Et pour ma fille, ma toute petite fille, je vous en supplie, et un Malefoy ne supplie personne, mais je vous en supplie :

Donnez-lui la passion, donnez-lui ce qui fait,

Que quand tout est bidon, quelque chose reste vrai,

Donnez-lui cette flamme, qui ne s'éteint jamais,

Qui survit même aux drames, les plus longs, les plus laids.

Donnez-lui la passion, avant de m'inviter,

Dans votre grande maison, dans votre éternité,

Ce sera sa bouée, son instinct de survie,

Quand j'irai vous r'trouver, dans votre paradis.

Donnez-lui la passion, creusez-lui l'appétit,

Pour qu'elle ait des raisons, de mordre dans sa vie.

Si vous prenez la mienne, donnez-lui au moins ça,

Pour soulager sa peine, pour remplacer ma voix

Quand ma jeune malheureuse, cherchera le sommeil

Que j'chanterai sa berceuse, du haut de vot' soleil

Donnez-lui la passion, pour qu'elle tende l'oreille,

Qu'elle entende ma chanson, et qu'elle s'en émerveille,

Donnez-lui la passion, pour qu'elle s'y accroche,

Si le monde est trop con, si la vie est trop moche.

Donnez-lui la passion, la passion qui transporte,

Qui lui fera comme un pont, au-dessus de sa mère (son père) mort(e),

Si je m'en vais si tôt, qu'j'la verrai pas grandir,

Donnez-lui ce cadeau, qui l'empêchera d'mourir.

J'voudrais pas qu'elle s'ennuie, j'voudrais pas qu'elle m'en veuille,

Elle a l'coeur trop petit, pour porter mon gros deuil.

Donnez-lui la passion, pour qu'elle ait le cœur gros,

Et puis la permission, d'éclater en sanglots.

Donnez-lui la passion, pour qu'elle ait le courage,

Pour qu'elle ait une mission, ce sera mon héritage,

Donnez-lui cette richesse, et j'promets de n'pas geindre,

Même s'il faut que j'la laisse, pour aller vous rejoindre.

Ne me faites pas faux bond, c'est tout c'que je vous demande

Donnez-lui la passion, pour qu'elle devienne grande.

Je n'veux pas m'en aller, j'veux vieillir avec elle,

Mais si vous décidez, de m'piéger dans vot'ciel,

Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez, que je fasse de mes ailes,

Si elle peut pas voler, ma petite hirondelle ?

Si jamais j'déménage, sans l'avertir avant,

Que j'pars en coup de vent, vers votre grand nuage,

Que je pars pour de bon, et que je l'abandonne,

Donnez-lui la passion, et faites qu'elle me pardonne.

Ça fait peut être beaucoup, de demander tous ça, je me rend pas bien conte mais je ne veux pas qu'elle m'en veuille, je veux juste qu'elle sache que je me suis battu pour un monde plus beau. J'entends des cris, je crois que se sont des hourras, je crois qu'on a gagner. Alors je peux m'en aller sachant qu'un monde meilleur s'offre pour ma femme et ma fille, je ferme les yeux, tout devient noir et les cris deviennent sourds, je m'en vais...

Bip...Bip...Bip

Je suis mort ? C'est bizarre, j'ai froid, je sens quelque chose de lourd sur moi. Je suis allongé, j'ouvre les yeux, tout est blanc, je doit être au paradis. Et puis, je vois une tête, Hermione ? ... Non ! Non, Non je suis en enfer, si Hermione est là c'est qu'elle est morte. Elle ne peut pas être morte, elle n'a pas le droit, elle doit rester avec notre fille, elle doit veiller sur elle. Elle me sourit, des larmes coulent sur ses joues, je ne comprend plus rien, elle me serre dans ses bras, me dit qu'elle m'aime qu'elle a eu si peur de me perdre, que ça fait trois jours que je suis dans le comma et qu'on a gagné. C'est là que je comprend, je ne suis pas mort et Hermione non plus, on est bien vivants et on à réussi, on a gagner. Je lui souris à mon tour, un petit bout de choux grimpe sur mon lit, Chance, elle me regarde et me dit ''Papa'', alors je pleure, pour la première fois de ma vie je pleure, comme je l'ai dit il faut une première fois à tous.

OoOoOo

Tak ( toute seule ) pour vous servir ! N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions !


End file.
